Amor compartido
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Siempre supe que nuestro matrimonio era fruto de un acuerdo de nuestros padres, pero a pesar de eso yo siempre te amé.. a pesar de que pronto descubrí que tu corazón nunca me pertenecería...Contenido SLAH. La relacion LMSS desde el punto de vista de NM.


_Bueno, es la primera historia que público en fanfiction pero poco a poco iré subiendo el resto de mis historias. Este es uno de mis primeros one-shots, espero que os guste y que me dejéis un review._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son de Rowling y no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo…)._

_Aviso: Esta historia tiene contenido slah, relaciones hombre/hombre. No aceptaré ninguna queja de homófobos._

**Amor compartido**

Son las once y media de la noche y tú te marchas sin avisar. Te sigo lentamente, mientras con paso firme, tú te diriges a la entrada de nuestra gran mansión. Se que te vas ir, que de nuevo me abandonas… una vez mas…

Lucius… - Al oír mi voz te giras para dirigirme una fría mirada de sus ojos grises, esos ojos que me hacen estremecer de amor. - ¿Adonde vas?

Me sonríes, con esa sonrisa tan impertinente que yo tanto odio y adoro. Una sonrisa típicamente Malfoy.

Voy a salir Narcisa, tengo que resolver unos asuntos.

Y mientras lo dices te colocas una fina capa de seda verde y recoges tu bastón. Todavía te dignas a dirigirme otra bella mirada, y una leve sonrisa de tus labios, antes de marcharte. No mas palabras… ninguna despedida… Me quedo mirando la puerta, la puerta por la que te acabas de marchar para apartarte de mis brazos ¿Crees que no se que te alejas de mi para correr al calor de otros brazos? Lo se, siempre lo he sabido…

Me apoyo levemente en la pared intentando ser fuerte, intentando que no se note mi dolor. Pero se que en el fondo no lo soy, no soy tan fuerte como aparento, nadie lo es. Ni siquiera tú, amor mío, tu sufres, como yo, como todos.

No tengo fuerzas, y ahora que tú no puedes verme resbalo suavemente hasta llegar al suelo, sin apartar un instante la mirada de la puerta por la que acaba de desaparecer tu elegante figura.

Hoy has estado todo el día preocupado, lo he notado al instante. Imposible de ver para cualquier otro, imposible ocultármelo a mí.

Por eso ahora te vas, vas a hablar de tus preocupaciones, de tus miedos, a buscar un consuelo que te niegas a encontrar en mis brazos… Como desearía ser yo quien te consolara, a quien abrieras tu corazón… pero nunca me has dado esa oportunidad. Siempre que algo ha ido mal le has buscado a él, al verdadero dueño de tu alma… a Severus Snape.

¿Crees que no lo se? ¡Oh, amor mío, que poco conoces a tu bella esposa! Siempre lo he sabido, desde el día que nuestros padres nos comprometieron, desde el instante que te vi… siempre…

FLASH BACK

Mi primer año en Hogwarts ya fije mi mirada en ti, el Slytherin perfecto, el gran Lucius Malfoy, el alumno más frío y bello de todo Hogwarts. Tu cabello rubio platino, tus fríos ojos, tu pálida piel, tu altivo porte, tu elegancia natural… (¡Como se parece a ti nuestro hijo! A veces al mirarle, creo verte a ti en aquella época) me enamoré de ti al instante. No fije mis ojos en ninguno de mis admiradores, los rechacé a todos, solo existías tu… Tú que apenas conocías mi existencia.

Fue en tu último año de Hogwarts cuando nuestros padres anunciaron nuestro compromiso ¡que felicidad sentí al saber que compartiría mi vida contigo! Y sin embargo cuando nos presentaron en Hogwarts apenas me dirigiste una fría mirada y una cínica sonrisa. Otros asuntos mas importantes ocupaban tu mente y tu mirada estaba mas interesada en el joven que un poco apartado nos miraba resentido. Esa fue la primera vez que me fije en él, la primera vez que repare en aquel chico que siempre te acompañaba, y el brillo en sus ojos negros, la mirada de tus ojos grises, me hicieron comprender que algo no andaba bien. En medio de mi felicidad no llegue a entender que aun no te había conseguido y ya te había perdido para siempre. Pero no tardaría en saberlo, aquel mismo día, aquella misma tarde…

Volvía sola a la torre de Slytherin cuando oí tu voz, aquel frió sonido que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Inconscientemente me dirigí hacia esa habitación, iba a abrir la puerta cuando oí otra voz distinta, una voz que yo aun no conocía, una voz que aunque intentaba sonar fría no podía evitar entrever cierto enfado.

No me atreví a entrar, pero me asomé abriendo un poco la puerta. Allí estabas tú de espaldas a mí, y ante ti, dándote la espalda, el mismo chico de antes.

Severus…

Tu voz sonó extraña, suplicante, me sorprendí. Pero el otro chico, Severus, no se giro.

Pero es muy bonita ¿verdad?

Tardaste un poco en responder.

Si, lo es.

Severus, se irguió más. No comprendí que sucedía, pero sabía que hablabais de mí. Tú seguiste hablando.

Ya sabes que mi padre…

Lo se…

Yo no quería…

Lo se.

Tengo que obedecerle.

… Haréis buena pareja.

Severus tembló levemente, pero consiguió mantener su fría fachada. Te acercaste más a él. Yo me aguante de la puerta nerviosa.

Sabes que ella no me interesa. – Le abrazaste por detrás, y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos que nunca podría recomponer. – Solo me interesas tú.

Severus se giró. Su mirada habitualmente inexpresiva, mostraba todas sus emociones, nunca le he vuelto a ver así. Sus ojos traslucían rabia y dolor, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero él se negaba a liberarlas. Acariciaste suavemente su rostro.

Te amo, Sev. Te amaré siempre.

Mi corazón sangraba, éramos tres almas que sufrían. Pero ninguno quería demostrarlo, éramos serpientes frías y fuertes, frías… las serpientes no lloran… no. Y yo no lloraría a pesar de saber que te había perdido.

Apoyaste la cabeza en su hombro, cansado, derrotado.

Lucius… - No respondiste, te limitaste a pegarte más a él, como temiendo que se alejara. – Lucius…

Por fin respondiste a su llamada alzando la cabeza, yo no podía ver tu mirada, desde donde me encontraba no podía ver tu bello rostro. Suavemente Severus te apartó y se dirigió a la puerta donde yo me encontraba. Pero no avanzó mucho, porque tú le llamaste.

¡Sev! – El chico se detuvo. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. - ¡Severus!

Él se volvió a mirarte y esta vez yo podía ver lo mismo que él. Tu bello rostro de facciones perfectas reflejaba una pena infinita, y por tus pálidas mejillas rodaban lágrimas de dolor. Tus lágrimas se clavaron en mi corazón como afilados puñales, y ese mismo efecto tuvieron sobre Severus que acudió de nuevo hacia ti, quedándose a unos pasos, mirándote, sin saber como reaccionar. Intentaste ocultar tus lagrimas pero era tarde. Miraste a Severus intentando recobrar una compostura que ya no era necesaria. Pero al hablar el temblor de tu voz te delató.

Te quiero… te necesito… si me dejas me muero.

Esta vez fue Severus Snape quien acarició suavemente tus mejillas.

Te aseguro que no te morirás Lucius Malfoy. Eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido.

¿Esto es una despedida? – Aunque triste y temblorosa esta vez tu voz sonaba segura, y parecías empezar a recobrar la compostura. Porque antes que humano, antes que hombre, antes que amante… eras un Malfoy. Y un Malfoy no llora.

Si, lo es.

Entonces bésame. Y quédate esta noche conmigo, quédate y hazme tuyo, y se mío por última vez.

No pude más. Me aleje, y escondida en un rincón del camino, me derrumbe. Por primera vez en mi vida dejé de lado mi orgullo, y lloré sola en un rincón, sabiendo que el dueño de mi corazón nunca me entregaría el suyo. Sabiendo desde ese momento que a pesar de que pronto Lucius Malfoy seria mi marido, él nunca seria completamente mío. Y allí estuve hasta que oí un sonido, y desde mi escondite vi salir a Severus de la habitación, cerrando a sus espaldas. No parecía que nada extraño hubiera pasado. Alguien que no hubiera visto lo que yo, no imaginaria que su corazón se hallaba roto. Pero ante mi sorpresa, de pronto, el joven se apoyó en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo sollozando. Tardó un rato en tranquilizarse, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó como si nada y se marchó. No podía odiarle, nunca lo he hecho. Jamás le he guardado rencor, y aunque quisiera no podría, porque en el fondo comprendo su dolor.

Salí de mi escondite recuperando la compostura, recuperando mi temple y frialdad, tan propios de un buen Slytherin, y me asomé de nuevo a la habitación. Allí te encontrabas tú, colocándote la túnica, tan frío como siempre, tan sereno… Te sentaste un instante y fue entonces cuando sacaste un medallón del bolsillo y mirándolo estallaste en un llanto silencioso. No se bien que era ese medallón, pero desde ese día siempre lo has llevado encima. Me aleje de allí, prometiéndome a mi misma que jamás nadie sabría lo que había visto. Y sabiendo desde entonces que mi amor era en vano.

FIN FLASH BACK

No se cuanto tiempo estuvisteis separados, durante cuanto tiempo os alejasteis, o intentasteis ser solo amigos… aunque en el fondo, puede que no os separarais nunca. Pero se que ahora volvéis a estar juntos, y me duele cuando corres a su lado a contarle cosas que yo nunca sabré.

Me apresuro a levantarme, al fin y al cabo soy una Malfoy y la apariencia es lo primero. Me levanto del suelo y me aliso la ropa, haciendo un último esfuerzo por apartar la mirada de la puerta por la que Lucius había marchado. Soy fuerte y no puedo permitirme derrumbarme… soy fuerte…

Tu nunca has averiguado que se tu secreto… solo yo se lo que he sufrido al veros juntos, al saber vuestros sentimientos… y tener que sonreír, aparentar, y tratar a tu amante como a mi amigo. Mi amado Lucius, te conozco mucho mejor de lo que tu crees.

Me dirijo a nuestro cuarto, esa gran habitación que no siempre compartes conmigo. Me pongo un suave camisón de seda azul y me tumbo en la cama, tan enorme y vacía... En mi mesita hay dos fotos, la de nuestra boda y una más reciente donde aparecemos tú, yo y Draco. Una familia feliz. Pero en ninguna de ambas fotos sonríes, yo tampoco lo hago. Contemplo un rato la foto. Yo te amo, siempre te he amado, y a nuestro modo hemos sido bastante felices juntos, somos bastante felices.

Tú ahora estarás con él. Contándole lo que te preocupa, hablándole de tus problemas, problemas que yo nunca sabré. Y como siempre él te escuchará, te comprenderá, y te aconsejará. Y se que lo hará bien, porque él te ama tanto como yo. Hablareis un rato y luego…

Dirijo mi mirada a tu mesita, al igual que yo, tú también tienes un portarretratos en ella, solo que el tuyo esta cerrado. Un portarretratos sellado por una contraseña mágica, pero yo he conseguido averiguar lo que hay en él. A veces subestimas mi poder, querido.

El portarretratos de plata esconde dos fotos en su interior. La primera es de la época de estudiantes, y aparecéis tú y Severus, la otra es más actual, y volvéis a aparecer los dos juntos. En ambas fotos os miráis y sonreís, sonreís como nunca he visto sonreír a ninguno de los dos. Más felices que nunca. No es la falsa sonrisa que a mi me muestras, ni una de esas famosas sonrisas irónicas tuyas, con él, solo con él, sonríes de verdad. Es irónico comprobar que tienes la foto de tu amante en el mismo lugar donde yo tengo la nuestra.

Sonrío tristemente antes de apagar las luces con un gesto. No te esperaré esta noche, se que no volverás…

Pero me duermo sabiendo que a pesar de todo, aunque tu corazón esta lejos de mi alcance, mañana, como siempre, volverás de nuevo a mi lado. Porque por mucho que te duela, eres mi marido.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad un review que no cuesta nada y me hacéis feliz. Nos leemos en la próxima historia jejeje_


End file.
